In order to effectively utilize mobile network resources, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes an MBMS service. As a technology of transmitting data to a plurality of target mobile terminals from one data source, the MBMS service realizes share of network (comprising a core network and an access network) resources, and improves a utilization ratio of the network resources, particularly, air interface resources.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, when a UE is notified that a certain MBMS service is going to change (these changes can be a session start, a service bearer update or a session stop or the like), Downlink Control Information (DCI) and an MBMS-Radio Network Temporary Identifier (M-RNTI) can be sent on a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) first, and then, the UE further reads a specific MBMS point-to-multipoint Control Channel (MCCH) message according to related information in the DCI, this is called MCCH notification mechanism. Specific service configuration parameters, such as a service ID, a Radio Link Control (RLC) parameter of a service, a Media Access Control (MAC) parameter and a physical layer configuration parameter and the like, will be sent on the MCCH.
In the LTE system, there are two bearing modes for the MBMS: a broadcast mode and an enhanced broadcast mode. As a multicast mode is not provided, a network side is unable to know which MBMS services the UE receives or is interested in receiving. As a mode between the broadcast mode and the multicast mode, the enhanced broadcast mode absorbs advantages of the simple flow in broadcast and advantages of optimized resources in multicast. In a case that the enhanced broadcast mode of the MBMS is used for bearing, it only needs to implement a join/leave process in an application layer to realize a registration/cancellation from the UE to a Broadcast Multicast-Service Center (BM-SC), no signaling interaction and information storage are needed in a bearing network layer. The enhanced broadcast is an optimization and extension of the broadcast, for example, in the access network, in a case of the enhanced broadcast, data will not be sent to a cell under which there is no UE accessed. For the MBMS service under the enhanced broadcast mode, during the configuration of a System Frame Number (SFN) and the allocation of resources, the status and number of UEs receiving the MBMS service are required to be considered, and this needs the UEs that receive or are interested in receiving the MBMS service to feed back information, it is called an uplink feedback of the MBMS. For a 3GPP Rel-10 MBMS, in order to activate/deactivate a Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) transmission mode, the network side needs to obtain reception status information of the UEs, for example, information about the number of the UEs that are receiving a specific MBMS service.
In order to enable the network side to obtain the number of users with requirements on the MBMS service in each cell, a counting process is introduced in the MBMS system. The counting process is a process in which the network side initiates to count the number of users that receive or are interested in receiving a certain MBMS service when one MBMS session starts or during the session (also called recounting), so as to confirm whether to employ the MBSFN transmission mode. When the network side prepares to initiate a counting/recounting process, an ID and an access probability of the MBMS service are added in access information (access info) of the MCCH. The access probability is used because not all users are needed to establish a connection for feedback, as long as the number of feedbacks reaches a threshold; otherwise uplink congestion may be caused in a case that there are many users in an idle status.
In a conventional technology, the 3GPP Rel-10 MBMS needs a method for controlling the activation or deactivation of the MBSFN transmission mode. The method is to be based on statistics of UE information performed by the network side; however, there is no specific solution at present about how to collect statistics of the UE information by the network side.